Trying So Hard
by Cherokee Dancer
Summary: Ginny is having trouble saying those three words to her Dragon........ Warning: Full of snogs and sappy as anything. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!


Trying So Hard  
  
"Ginny? Where are you?" Draco whispered in the darkness of Astronomy tower.  
  
He jumped when he heard steps running towards him, and turned just in time for Ginny to jump into his arms, greeting him with a large grin, her hands around his neck, and her legs around his waist.  
  
Draco smirked. "Oh, are you happy to see me?" he asked playfully.  
  
Ginny smirked in a mirror version of his own, and kissed him, tracing the seam of his lips with her tongue. When his mouth opened, and his own tongue greeted hers, it was a battle of wills.  
  
Draco dropped down onto his knees, and grabbed her hair at the nape of her neck, a primal sign of possession. She groaned, and kissed him even deeper.  
  
When they finally came up for air, she smiled at him sweetly, her legs unwinding from his waist.  
  
"I love you Red," he whispered gently. Ginny looked shocked for a moment, and opened her mouth, but nothing came out.  
  
Draco traced his fingers down her cheek, as they lay side by side in the tower. A tear streaked down her cheek, at the fact that she couldn't say that she loved him as well.  
  
"It's okay Red, my Red. When you're ready, you'll be able to say it." he comforted. He remembered how mean he used to be. He almost couldn't believe how soft he'd become since falling for Ginny.  
  
Another tear streaked down. "But I know how I feel. I don't know why I can't say it!" she cried.  
  
Draco smiled at her, as she was the only one who had seen him smile a real smile. To everyone else, he was the same sarcastic ferret.  
  
He bent down, and kissed her softly on the lips, just barely brushing hers.  
  
Ginny sighed, and leaned into his body. He looked at her with tenderness and assurance. "I'll always love you Red. My father be damned, I don't really care anymore. I'll wait. You'll be ready one day. I'll be there when you graduate, and then we can move into a flat in London. It'll be perfect, although not very easy. I just might be disowned, but I'll work. You've made me a softy now," he finished with a chuckle.  
  
Ginny smiled, and kissed him on both cheeks. "You are my heart. I-" her voice broke. "I care more about you than I ever have anyone else."  
  
Draco smirked, "Well, you're almost there. We'll be fine love. We really will. We'll even keep in touch after I graduate this year."  
  
Ginny grinned, "Good. You'd better mister! Or else no more kisses for you!" At that last one she poked him in the stomach.  
  
He kissed her forehead, and started to get up, holding out a hand to help her up. She accepted it, and rose, putting her arm about his waist, while his arm went about her shoulder.  
  
"Time for bed, my little Red riding hood," Draco said affectionatly. He couldn't believe how right it felt, being with her, being who she had made him.  
  
Ginny giggled, "All right Dragon. My wonderful silver Dragon."  
  
They walked carefully, their eyes and ears open for Filch and his cat. When they reached the Gryffindor common room, he turned her around, and bent, bringing his lips to hers once again.  
  
Ginny was breathless, and smiled into his lips. When they finally parted, he drew a finger down her cheek, and down her neck, reveling in the shiver he felt go through her.  
  
Ginny walked to her room, and thought, 'I'm trying so hard to say it........'  
  
Ginny felt something happen to her, and suddenly, she didn't feel as apprehensive...... in fact, she felt at peace.  
  
"I love Draco Lucius Malfoy," she whispered. She turned in, and fell asleep quickly, a smile lighting her face as she dreamt.  
  
------------------the next morning-----------------------  
  
"Draco!" she shouted in the empty hallway, and as he turned around, she felt a large smile stretch her face.  
  
"So, my little wench, what has you so excited this morning?" he said as he hooked his arms about her waist to clasp them at the small of her back.  
  
Ginny scoffed in mock outrage, "Wench?! And here I was going to tell you something, but now I just might not!"  
  
Draco grinned wickedly, and bent down, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss that left her, once again, without breath.  
  
Ginny sighed contentedly after they parted. "Oh fine. Well, I was going to tell you......." she paused for dramatic effect.  
  
She looked up into his eyes, all the love she had in her heart showing in her eyes. "I love you, Draco Malfoy. My very own dragon."  
  
Draco grinned widely, the biggest smile he had ever smiled in his life taking up residence on his face. She hooked her arms around his neck, and he whirled her around in circles, laughed as he had never laughed before.  
  
He stopped, and took her mouth again. And as their hearts connected, Ginny realized that trying so hard had ended her up in a most wonderful way.  
  
  
  
Okay, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and let me know what you think of this sap filled piece. Sorry if Draco was OOC. But tell me if it works! And please be gentle. 


End file.
